Battle of the Bulge
The [[Wikipedia:Battle of the Bulge|'Battle of the Bulge']] was Nazi Germany's last great offensive in World War II and Hitler's last gamble to win the war. The Battle of the Bulge started out with a huge German offensive across Luxembourg, Belgium and the Ardennes forest. Germany pushed almost 50 miles into the American lines over a course of several days, from December 16 to December 23. When the skies cleared over the Ardennes, American air power was able to decimate the German forces which had no air support of their own. By the 25 of January, 1945 the Battle of the Bulge had come to an end. Call of Duty/United Offensive In'' Call of Duty, the Battle of the Bulge is featured in the concluding level of the American campaign, "Festung Recogne ". In this mission, the player once again assumes the role of Pvt. Martin, a member of the 101st Airborne . Pvt. Martin starts out northeast of Bastogne, Belgium on 15 January 1945. The player's unit has been ordered to take out two bunkers and gather what intelligence they can from the bunkers. Pvt. Martin clears both bunkers, retrieving several documents from each bunker. After acquiring the documents, two Panzer IV tanks and a multitude of Wehrmacht infantry come over a ridge and attack the player. Pvt. Martin uses the several Flak 88s and Panzerfausts to destroy the two tanks, before his squad kills the remaining infantry. The mission ends with Captain Foley congratulating Martin on his actions and ends stating, "I can hardly believe, it's over." Bastogne In ''Call of Duty: United Offensive, several parts of the Battle of the Bulge are featured in the American campaign levels "Bois Jacques", "Crossroads", "Foy" and "Noville". In these levels the player takes control of Cpl. Scott Riley, a member of the 101stAirborne Division, 506th PIR. Cpl. Scott Riley fights in Bastogne with the rest of the 101st Airborne, resisting German attacks. In "Bois Jacques" Riley is on a patrol with Sgt. Moody and Pvt. Ender when they encounter a German attack force heading for Bastogne. Half of Sgt. Moody's squad is killed but, Sgt. Moody, Cpl. Riley, and Pvt. Ender survive the attack and quickly race back to Allied lines to warn Cpt. Foley of the imminent attack. Moody and Riley then move to the foxholes to help hold the line until armored reinforcements from 3rd Army arrive. Following "Bois Jacques", in "Crossroads", Cpl. Riley takes part in a night attack to rescue some captured paratroopers and take a crossroad in preparation for the attack on Foy. Foy/Noville After taking the crossroads, Riley's unit takes part in the attack on Foy and eliminates several key targets in the battle, battling several Tiger tanks and stopping multiple German counterattacks and successfully holding the town. Later on Cpl. Riley joins Capt. Foley in the capture of a German held mansion in Noville, and holds it against a large counterattack of tanks, halftracks, and German infantry of 2nd Panzer Division until a squadron of P-47s arrive and destroy the remaining German forces. Call of Duty: Black Ops III In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the Battle of the Bulge is featured as a flashback in the mission "Demon Within". The Player(s) fight alongside the 101st Airborne Division in the Siege of Bastogne. One of the main objectives of the mission is to destroy a German Tiger II tank. Also, the mounted MG42 can only be used in this mission and the Zombies Map Gorod Krovi in the game. Call of Duty: WWII Campaign In Call of Duty: WWII, the Battle of the Bulge is featured in the campaign levels "Battle of the Bulge" and "Ambush. The player assumes the role of Corporal Ronald "Red" Daniels of the 1st Infantry Division. Daniels starts in the Ardennes Forest on Christmas, 25 December 1944. Daniels clears German patrols that got pass the 88th Infantry Division and meets Cpl. Howard, an African-American engineer. The 1st Infantry Division is suddenly attacked by German artillery fire. Daniels and Robert Zussman then jumps into a foxhole to avoid enemy fire. Daniels then follow Howard to find the radio to call in close air support from Rover Joe. The player then switch control to 2nd Lt. Matthew Weber of the 509th Fighter Squadron flying in a P-47 Thunderbolt in the sky. After Weber clears the path for the bomber squadron, The player switch back control to Daniels, while he is ordered to defend the front line and wait for air support. William Pierson forces Daniels to give him the coordinates and call in air support in the safety zone as German tanks are going through the defense line. Causing lots of American soldiers killed by friendly fire. Zussman drags Daniels into a foxhole and toss Daniels his M1911 to clear enemy troops. A German tank approaches the foxhole and the P-47 bombers arrive at destroy the tanks. After the fighting, Daniels finds an intelligent locating the last bridge to the Rhine from a German prisoner. Two days later, the 1st Infantry Division launches an ambush attack to a German convoy. After the convoy is cleared, Daniels and Zussman is ordered to infiltrate a Luftwaffe air base and provide sniper support for the ambush on a tower. A German tank appears and destroy the tower, causing them to drop on the ground. Daniels and Zussman then get captured by German soldiers. While Daniels is about to get on the Opel Blitz truck, the platoon kills the German soldiers but Zussman is already on the truck and the truck is leaving the area. Daniels is ordered to hit the last truck but he refuses. He gets on a friendly jeep and chase the truck that Zussman is in. His jeep gets rammed by an enemy Kübelwagen and causing him to crash. After the jeep crashed, Daniels crawls towards a Luger pistol but is choked by a Waffen-SS soldier. He then shoots the soldier and survived but Zussman is successfully captured by the Germans. 12 hours later, Pvt. Robert Zussman and other captured American soldiers are interrogated by an SS officer, Metz. Who is looking for workers for his labor camp and Jews to execute. Zussman drops his Dog Tags before interrogation as he is descended in a German-Jewish family. Zussman curses Metz in German after a soldier is executed by him. Metz spares Zussman's life because of his ability to speak German, sending him to a labor camp instead. Multiplayer The Battle of the Bulge is also featured as multiplayer maps in the game. They are Ardennes Forest and the War Mode mission Operation Griffin. Operation Griffin sets in December 16, 1944, where the soldiers of the 28th Infantry Division are sneak attacked by German mortar fire 5 miles southeast of St. Vith. The Wehrmacht 5th Panzer Army have to break through the Allied line and capture the bridge. Category:Conflicts Category:World War II